The Ones We Love
by Pink Pagoda
Summary: Edward may be given the chance he was waiting for. If he doesn't wait to long.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own fullmetal.

Just a short ed/win, hope you like it ;) this is sorta what I think shoulda happened during the episode 'house of the waiting family'.

Trudging down a dirt road always made Edward think. Well usually. Today he didn't feel like reminiscing or reflecting. He just felt like forgetting that he was on his way to his friend's house. A friend to whom he hadn't seen in four years. To make matters worse, he had the beginnings of a headache.

As the odd party of a height challenged midget and a seemingly full suit of armour made its way up the hill, the latter of the two fell a bit behind. It's not like was intentional, he just couldn't keep going. The armour didn't seem to notice, as it quickened its pace towards the looming yellow paradise in the distance. At least it looked like was looming to the now stationary former. Then he it seemed to tip on it's side. He thought that was rather odd, considering houses are usually stationary. Oh yeah, then he passed out.

The fullmetal alchemist awoke to the sounds of metal hitting metal. 'Odd' he thought, 'there should be birds chirping, because last I knew, I was outside.'

"So you finally decided to join the world of the living I see, pipsqueak." An elderly voice seemed to be teasing him, and he didn't like it.

Just as he was about to get up to give 'his auntie' a piece of his mind, a shot of pain ran through his whole body, like a bolt of lightening striking a tree. The whole tree would start ablaze. Even though he only allowed himself to let out a small whimper, the aforementioned 'auntie' noticed, came over, and placed a cool hand on his forehead.

"You know, you gave Winry quite a scare. Alphonse didn't even notice you had collapsed. The only reason Winry saw you was because she was waiting for you on the top of the hill." She gently stroked his head before removing her hand she walked away and softly closed the door on the way out.

So what did you think? This was originally a one shot but turned into a chapter story. And I promise I'll finish it this time.

Effervescently

-pink pagoda


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal alchemist.

After his auntie left the room, Edward tried to move again, this time succeeding, but not without strain to his already sore body. Tentatively sitting at the edge of the bed, he prepared for walking. With little ease, he let himself gracelessly fall to the floor. Staggering from the pain in his legs, he made his way to the door, and continued the long trek to the kitchen.

Upon entering, he led himself to the counter and poured himself the leftover contents of a long since drunken pot of coffee. This was when somebody decided to notice that he had left his room.

"Edward Elric! Why are you out of bed! You're still warm, and it's only been a few hours since you collapsed. You are still in need of rest!" recovering from Pinako's sudden bombardment, Edward rubbed his ears and limped the rest of the way to the table.

Pinako was about seize the chance to go onto another round, when Winry came into the good and decided to do it herself.

"Edward! What do you think you're doing!? I thought-" she was about to finish her verbal abuse when Ed abruptly got up and left the room. When he reached the front door, he turned around and faced his two confused friends.

"There's something I need to go check on." And with the decidedly confirmed turn, he opened the door leaving two confused caregivers to baffled to go after him.

Edward Elric wasn't lying when he said he needed to check on something. As he made his way to his destination, he subconsciously fingered the place where an ominous reminder continuously used to reside.

-Pink Pagoda


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :I don't own fullmetal alchemist.

Edward trudged on; hardly aware of the bleak sight before him, when he reached his destination he started digging. His job would take a long time, and he wasn't sure how much strength he had left.

An outraged Winry ran out the door. Furious already at the young alchemist, this didn't help at all. Leaving the house when he was already ill was enough to add more wood to her fire of fury.

"Edward! Edward Elric you answer me RIGHT NOW!!" her voice raising to a shrieking yell broke on the last few words making the automail prodigy sound quite hysteric, she wasn't absolutely sure where he went, but she had a pretty good idea.

Hours later Edward had completed his task. He found what he had been looking for. With much effort, he lifted his weary body form the ruins of his old home, unclasping his previously tightly clenched hand, he gazed upon the fruits of his labor. It was a small item, and it was amazing it survived the fire. In the sinning Elric's hand lay the necklace of his late mother. It had been a gift from Hoenheim to Trisha as an early engagement present. After he left she had worn it under her clothes, to keep the oath that she had made so many years ago, safe in her heart.

Alphonse didn't know about the necklace, nor did anyone else remember the small relic. All except for Edward. Alphonse had been the too young to remember a time when Trisha had worn it with pride, and everyone else had thought it had been lost after Hoenheim had left.

Instead of wishing to be buried with the necklace, like most would expect, she had given it to her eldest son during one of their last moments alone together. Treasuring the necklace, Ed had worn it everyday faithfully under his clothes. Till that is the day they had burned their home. The chain had been weak after many years of use and broke as the brothers walked away from their home, and their old life. Edward had only noticed it was missing when they had reached Central.

Now nearly four years later, he held a piece of his mother's soul close to his own. One day he would give this treasure to Alphonse, when the time was right. But for now, he would carry this burden along. He smiled softly. As his eyes dimmed, he saw a familiar face running towards him. It seemed angry, and yet full of love. His weary body gratefully accepted her warm embrace as he finally let go of one burden, ready to accept another. Maybe this time he would accept the love instead of pushing it away.

-Pink Pagoda


End file.
